Twin Force Greek version
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Ultimecia and the loss of Rinoa,Squall decides to embark on a new adventure.He is not the only one, though... Squall x OC Project ABANDONED IN GREEK. Soon to be published in english.
1. Chapter 1

**ΕΙΣΑΓΩΓΗ**

**(****Καταρχας,οι χαρακτηρες του παιχνιδιου ****Final Fantasy 8 ****δε μου ανηκουν.Μου ανηκει μοναχα η ιδεα της ιστοριας την οποια δεν προκειται να χρησιμοποιησω για εμπορικους-κερδοσκοπικους λογους,οπως επισης και ο πρωτοτυπος χαρακτηρας Τζιλιαν Θαντερστοουν.)**

Η ιστορία ξεκινά 3 χρόνια μετά τη νίκη ενάντια στην Ουλτιμίσια,με αφηγητή τον Σκουάλ,

ο οποίος διηγείται τι έχει συμβεί αυτό το διάστημα.Συνοπτικά,μετά την ήττα της Ουλτιμίσια:

1.Η συντροφιά σχεδόν διαλύθηκε (προσωρινά) καθώς ο καθένας ακολούθησε το επάγγελμα ή την ασχολία που του άρεσε.

2.Η σχολή Σι-Nτι δίδασκε πολεμικές τέχνες πλέον διότι στον κόσμο επκρατεί ειρήνη

και αρμονία.

3.Νέες ήπειροι έχουν δημιουργηθεί,αλλά κανείς δεν έχει μπορέσει να πάει

να τις εξερευνήσει.

4.Η Ρίνοα δεν είναι πια μαζί τους...Λίγο μετά την ήττα της Ουλτιμίσια,σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια της να καταλάβει ξανά το σώμα της Ρίνοα,εκείνη αποφάσισε να αντισταθεί ώστε να μη χρειαστεί ξανά να εμφανιστεί καταλαμβάνοντας άλλα σώματα με μαγικές δυνάμεις.Οι δυνάμεις τους όμως ήταν ισοδύναμες.Έτσι η Ρίνοα έβαλε τέλος στη δύναμη που ονομάζεται "μαγεία" και μαζί τελείωσε κι η ύπαρξη της.

5.Ο Σκουαλ,δυνατός εξωτερικά συνάμα απελπισμένος δε βρίσκει πρόκληση

στο να είναι ένας απλός καθηγητής πολεμικών τεχνών στη σχολή του κήπου

Μπάλαμπ (ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος επίσης να μείνει στη σχολή καθώς ο κανονισμός

έλεγε ότι άτομα μετά των είκοσι ετών έπρεπε να φύγουν από τον κήπο).

Ταυτόχρονα,δε μπορεί να δεχτεί το γεγονός ότι όλοι συνέχισαν τις ζωές τους

ενώ εκείνος υποφέρει από την απώλεια της Ρίνοα,κάτι που η απλή καθημερινότητα

του θυμίζει συνεχώς.

Έτσι αποφασίζει να φύγει και να πάει στον πατέρα του,το Λαγκούνα (τον οποίο αντιπαθεί που τον εγκατέλειψε μικρό) στην Έσθαρ και στην ''αδερφουλα'' του Ελλόν,προκειμένου να μάθει για το μυστήριο των νέων ηπείρων που τις κάνει

απόρθητες και να ταξιδέψει σ'αυτές.

Ο Σκουάλ ζητά από το Σιντ να του βρει αντικαταστάτη κι η Κουίστις ξέρει ακριβώς πώς να τον βρει...

Όμως,δεν είναι ο μόνος που έχει επιθυμήσει μια νέα περιπέτεια.

Εκει που ετοιμάζεται να φύγει,ενας θυληκός ήρωας κάνει την εμφάνιση του

εντυπωσιάζοντας τους πάντες για το σπαθί που κουβαλάει και ανατρέπει

τα δεδομένα ζητώντας να δει το Σιντ.

Πρόκειται για μια μαθήτρια που δεν τελείωσε την εκπαίδευσή της να γίνει Σι-Nτι

και είχε φύγει ξαφνικά,αλλά ήταν η μοναδική που θα μπορούσε να αντικαταστήσει το

Σκουάλ,γιατί όπως κι αυτός,είναι η καλύτερη (και μοναδική) νεαρή γυναίκα με

ειδικότητα στο Οπλόσπαθο!

Η Τζίλιαν όμως έχει άλλα σχέδια και θελει πάση θυσία να ταξιδέψει

στις νέες ηπείρους γιατί εκεί πιστεύει ότι θα βρει κάτι πολύ σημαντικό

για εκείνη.

Έτσι,όχι μόνο δεν αντικαθιστά το Σκουάλ στη διδαχή,αλλά ζητά απο το

Σιντ (και ως πρώην θετή του κόρη) να πάρει μαζί της μέλη που υπήρξαν

στην ομάδα Σι-Nτι.

Μια νέα περιπέτεια,γεμάτη μυστήριο,πολύ χιούμορ

και δράμα ξεκινά...

**(Οπως ανεφερα και παραπανω,η Τζιλιαν ειναι δικος μου πρωτοτυπος χαρακτηρας.Η ιστορια αρχικα γραφτηκε πριν 2 χρονια υπο τη μορφη διαλογων-σκριπτ στα αγγλικα και χρειαζομαι χρονο να τη δημοσιευσω γιατι την ειχα γραψει σε τετραδιο!Ο βασικοτερος λογος που μου βγαινει το σκριπτ στα αγγλικα ειναι ο περιορισμος της αγγλικης γλωσσας.Προσωπικη μου αποψη ειναι οτι ειναι δυσκολο το πλουσιο ελληνικο σκεπτικο να μπορεσει να διατυπωθει με το περιορισμενο λεξιλογιο της αγγλικης.Η δυνατοτητα ομως της ελληνικης γλωσσας μου δινει σαφως μεγαλυτερη ευφραδεια λογου και διευκολυνει το εργο μου στο να μπορεσω να αποδωσω και να περιγραψω οσο το δυνατον καλυτερα τις τοποθεσιες,τα μερη και τις κινησεις των ηρωων,οπως επισης και τις σκεψεις τους,κατι που το θεωρω πιο σημαντικο απ'ολα.Ευχαριστω πολυ ολους εσας που διαβασατε την εισαγωγη αυτη και οσο δυσαρεστημενοι κι αν ειστε απο την απουσια της Ρινοα,η ιστορια θα σας συνεπαρει.Αυτο ειναι το παρθενικο μου φικ,αλλα πιστευω οτι τουλαχιστον σαν αρχη εχει κατι που θα σας αρεσει.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Κεφάλαιο 1**

**Νέα αρχή**

Τα ζοφερα χρωματα της νυχτας καθως και το πεπλο της σκοτεινιας εντυσαν τον κηπο του μπαλαμπ...Ηταν μια ησυχη νυχτα οπως ολες οι αλλες...Οι περισσοτεροι μαθητες ειχαν παει στους κοιτωνες τους και ετοιμαζονταν για την επομενη μερα...Σε αλλα δωματια διακρινονταν φωτα...Καποιοι μαθητες ειχαν μαζευτει και επαιζαν διαφορα παιχνιδια...Μικρα ξεσπασματα γελιου εσπαγαν τη νεκρικη σιγη...Αλλοτε ακουγοντουσαν διακριτικα βηματα στους διαδρομους...

"Παμε στο κεντρο εκπαιδευσης...εχει ωραια θεα εκει.''ελεγε ενα κοριτσι στο

αγορι της...

"Σσσσσ....Θα μας ακουσουν.Απαγορευεται τη νυχτα να βγαινουμε απο τους κοιτωνες.''ειπε διστακτικα το αγορι.

''Ελα βρε μωρο μουουου...!!Μην εισαι δειλος!Τι μελη Σι-Ντι θα γινουμε αν δεν εχουμε τολμη?''

''Και τι θα κερδισουμε αν μας ακουσει ο καθηγητης?Πρεπει να 'ναι ξυπνιος.''

''Τι καθηγητης κι αυτος...!''

''Κατι τον απασχολει...Δεν κοιμαται,δεν τρωει,δε συναναστρεφεται πολυ με τους υπολοιπους...''

''Δεν ξερεις τι εχει συμβει?''

''Ξερω...Κριμα...''

''Μηπως μπορουμε να τον βοηθησουμε?''

''Δε νομιζω...Γι αυτο ας το ξεχασουμε και ας παμε στο κεντρο εκπαιδευσης.''

Το ζευγαρι απομακρυνθηκε και χαθηκε στο σκοτεινο διαδρομο των κοιτωνων...Εκεινος ηταν εκει...κλεισμενος στον κοιτωνα του,χαμενος στις σκεψεις του.Ειχε ακουσει τα παιδια αλλα δεν εδωσε σημασια,παρολο που η προθεση τους να τον βοηθησουν του φανηκε ιδιαιτερα ευγενικη,αλλα ασκοπη και ματαιη...Κανεις δε μπορουσε να φερει ξανα τη Ρινοα στη ζωη,το φως στο απεραντο σκοταδι του μυαλου του.Χαρη σ'εκεινη ο Σκουαλ ειχε αρχισει να γινεται πιο εκδηλωτικος,πιο εκφραστικος

και πιο αληθινος...Φαινεται ομως οτι η μοιρα του τον ηθελε αιωνια δεσμευμενο στο κελι της ψυχης του,κλεισμενο στο καβουκι του...

Μονο η Ρινοα και η Ελλον μπορουσαν να τον βγαλουν απο εκει,η παρουσια τους γεμιζε την καρδια του με αισθηματα απεραντης ηρεμιας και αγαλλιασης.Αλλα καμμια απο τις δυο δεν ηταν εκει...Ειδικα αυτη τη βραδια...Ειδικα αυτη τη στιγμη που το χρειαζοταν πιο πολυ απ'ολες.

Γιατι δεν ηταν μια συνηθισμενη βραδια...

''_Τρια χρονια περασαν απο την τελευταια μας σημαντικη αποστολη...Η Σι-Ντι δεν ειναι πια μια εκπαιδευτικη σχολη μισθοφορων,αλλα μια σχολη__διδαχης αμυντικων πολεμικων τεχνων.Ο κοσμος δε θα μπορουσε να ειναι ξανα ο ιδιος μετα την ηττα της Ουλτιμισια._

_Νεες ηπειροι εχουν δημιουργηθει,αλλα η Σι-Ντι δε μπορει να τις εξερευνησει,γιατιεχει χασει τον αρχικο της σκοπο._

_Ολοι ζουν φυσιολογικες ζωες.Ο Ζελλ ειναι πρωταθλητης σε πολλα πρωταθληματα σκειτ-μποουρντ.Ερχεται συχνα και μας επισκεπτεται σε μια προσπαθεια να θυμηθουμε τον παλιο καλο καιρο.Η Σελφι παντοτε αγαπουσε τα τρενα,ετσι τωρα δουλευει σε μια μακρινη γραμμη.Πολυ συχνα μου στελνει καρτες απο τα μερη που ταξιδευει,λες και δεν ειχαμε βρεθει ποτε πριν σε αυτα.Ο Ιρβαιν εχει χαθει...Πιθανον να συχναζει στα μεγαλα λουνα παρκ κυνηγοντας ομορφα κοριτσια,προσπαθωντας να τα εντυπωσιασει με τις σκοπευτικες του ικανοτητες.Η Κουιστις επιτελους με εχει αφησει στην ησυχια μου,μια και ειναι πολυ απασχολημενη δουλευοντας για λογαριασμο του Σιντ._

_Ομως εκεινη...δεν ειναι πια μαζι μας..._

_Δε μπορουσαμε να κανουμε τιποτα.Η Ουλτιμισια ειχε αφησει τα χναρια της πανω της,προσπαθωντας να καταλαβει ξανα το σωμα της.Εκεινη_

_αντισταθηκε,αλλα οι δυναμεις τους ηταν ισες...Σαν σημερα...το πρωτο και το τελευταιο μας φιλι,μετα την ομορφη γιορτη για τη σωτηρια του κοσμου..._

_Ολοι εκτος απο εμενα εχουν ξεχασει...Δεν εκπαιδευτηκα για να καταληξω ενας βαρετος καθηγητης...Θεωρητικη εκπαιδευση,πρακτικη..._

_Δε θα μπορουσα να το ανεχτω αλλο πια.Θα μπορουσα να τα παρατησω και ναγυρισω μια νεα σελιδα αφηνοντας το παρελθον πισω μου_

_οπως εκαναν κι οι υπολοιποι...''_

Δεν αντεχε αλλο.Βρισκοταν στα ορια της καταρρευσης,αλλα δε θα επετρεπε με τιποτα στον εαυτο του να κατσει και να συνεχισει να κλαiει τη μοιρα του,κατι πουτον εκανε να μισει τον εαυτο του.Ισως απο αδυναμια ειχε αποφασισει να δεχτει τη θεση του καθηγητη που του ειχε προσφερει ο Σιντ,γιατι αλλιως θα επρεπε να εγκαταλειψει τον Κηπο...Και μετα,τι θα γινοταν?Δεν ειχε αλλη αγαπημενη ασχολια περα απο τη μαχη και την περιπετεια.Ενας καθαροαιμος πολεμιστης σαν εκεινον δε θα μπορουσε να ζησει χωρις δραση...

Ηλπισε οτι η νεα του θεση ως καθηγητη θα του εδινε αυτη την ευχαριστη προκληση...

Αλλα η ανακοινωση του Σιντ οτι δε θα υπηρχε πια πραγματικη εκπαιδευση ηταν για εκεινον σα να του στερουσαν το οξυγονο...

Δεν ειχε ομως αλλη επιλογη,επρεπε να το ανεχτει προκειμενου να αποκλεισει το ενδεχομενο να φυγει...

Γιατι ο Ζελλ ειχε ενα μερος που μπορουσε να αποκαλεσει σπιτι του,την πολη Μπαλαμπ οπου τον περιμενε η θετη μητερα του...

Η Σελφι κι ο Ιρβαιν σαν ελευθερες ψυχες μπορουσαν να ζησουν μονοι τους.Εκεινος ομως...

Ενιωθε οτι ανηκε στον Κηπο,οτι αυτος ηταν τo σπιτι του και το αγαπουσε,γιατι ο Σιντ και η Εντεα τον ειχαν σαν παιδι τους,τον ενιωσαν σαν παιδι τους σε αντιθεση με το βιολογικο του πατερα,που τον εγκατελειψε πριν καν γεννηθει...

Ο Λαγκουνα,ο οποιος φανταζε τοσο συμπαθητικος και γοητευτικος στα ματια των αλλων, για εκεινον ηταν μοναχα ο ανθρωπος που αποδειχτηκε να'ναι ο βιολογικος του πατερας...Αν και το εμαθε πριν λιγο καιρο,δεν πηγε ποτε να του μιλησει,δεν ηθελε να το κανει.

Δεν ηξερε καν οτι ειχε πατερα,θα μπορουσε λοιπον να τον αποδεχτει σα να μη συνεβη ποτε τιποτα,τοσο απλα?

Που ηταν ο Λαγκουνα στα πιο σημαντικα χρονια της ζωης του?

Που ηταν ο Λαγκουνα οταν η Ρειν,η μητερα του Σκουαλ,πεθανε στη γεννηση του?Πουθενα.

Ετσι για το Σκουαλ,ο Λαγκουνα ηταν αδυνατο να μπορεσει να αναπληρωσει τα συναισθηματικα κενα μιας ολοκληρης ζωης μεσα σε τρια χρονια.

Ομως δεν ειχε αλλη επιλογη...

Επρεπε να φυγει απο τον Κηπο,να κανει μια νεα αρχη.Αυτος δεν ηταν πια ο Κηπος που ειχε αγαπησει.Δεν ειχε πια κατι αλλο να του προσφερει περα απο μια σιγουρη μα οκνηρη ζωηδιχως προκλησεις και κινδυνο.Ετσι ειχε παρει την αποφαση του.

''_Αυριο θα παραδωσω την παραιτηση μου στο Διευθυντη Σιντ.Θα ελευθερωθω σπο τα δεσμα μου και θα ξεκινησω μια νεα περιπετεια.Σιγουρα κατι θα υπαρχει στις νεες ηπειρους.Θα ειμαι εκει συντομα να το ανακαλυψω_.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Κεφαλαιο 1**

Νεα αρχη (2)

Σαν ηρθε το πρωι,ο Σκουαλ σηκωθηκε με ανυπομονησια απο το κρεβατι του.Δεν ειχε κοιμηθει σχεδον καθολου,παρολ'αυτα ενιωθε αναζωογονημενος απο τη σκεψη οτι θα απαλασσοταν απο τα καθηκοντα του.Ηξερε πως δεν ηταν γεννημενος γι αυτο το πραγμα,παρολο που οι ηγετικες του ικανοτητεςτον εκαναν καλυτερο απο οποιοδηποτε αλλον.Περπατησε το διαδρομο των κοιτωνων και κατευθυνθηκε προς το ασανσερ.

''Καλημερα,κυριε!''τον χαιρετουσαν οι μαθητες του που τον θαυμαζαν

και τον αγαπουσαν.

(_Ποσο μισω να με αποκαλουν ''Κυριο''_.)σκεφτοταν απο μεσα του.

Αλλα εκεινος κρατουσε αποστασεις.Δεν ηθελε να δεθει με τα παιδια,διοτι ηξερε οτι θα εφευγε καποια στιγμη.Και αυτη η μερα ηταν σημερα.

''Καλημερα.'' απαντουσε σχεδον ψυχρα με το συνηθισμενο τροπο ομιλιας του.

Ανεβηκε στον τριτο οροφο του κηπου,οπου βρισκοταν ο διευθυντης Σιντ.Η Ξου και η Κουιστις ηταν εκει.

''Καλημερα Σκουαλ!'' ειπε η Κουιστις εκπληκτη.

Δεν περιμενε να τον δει εδω πανω,καθως η δουλεια της της επαιρνε τοσο χρονο που δεν τον εβλεπε σχεδον καθολου.Οταν μπορουσε μοναχα,εριχνε κλεφτες ματιες προς εκεινον οποτε κι αν βρισκοταν στο οπτικο της πεδιο.Ηξερε πλεον οτι δεν ειχε καμμια ελπιδα μαζι του,αν και καπου βαθεια μεσα της το ειχε αποδεχτει και δεν την ενοχλουσε τοσο.Εντουτοις,υπηρχαν φορες που τον σκεφτοταν ακομα χωρις να ξερει το γιατι.

''Δεν χρειαζοταν να ερθεις.Θα φερω εγω την υλη.''

Δεν ειχε προσεξει ακομα το γραμμα που κρατουσε στα χερια του καθως ειχε καρφωσει το βλεμμα της πανω του.

''Θελω να δω το Διευθυντη Σιντ και να του δωσω αυτο.''ειπε ψυχραιμα ο Σκουαλ.

''Μη μου πεις...''

''Δε σε αφορα.''της απαντησε αποτομα οπως συνηθιζε παντα να κανει.

''Περιμενε να ενημερωσω το διευθυντη ωστε να σε δει.''

Ο Διευθυντης Σιντ ηταν ενας συμπαθητικος κυριος,γυρω στα 60,ευγενικος και αλλοτε αφελης.Μπορει να μη φημιζοταν για το ποσο αυστηρος ηταν,

ασκουσε ομως μια ευγενικη,ηρεμη κυριαρχια.

''Κυριε διευθυντη,ο Σκουαλ βρισκεται εδω και θα'θελε να σας δει.''

''Πες του να περασει.Κουιστις.''

Ο Σκουαλ μπηκε στο γραφειο του Διευθυντη οπου τον περιμενε.Αφου ανταλλαξαν τις καλημερες τους,ο Σκουαλ εδωσε το γραμμα στο Σιντ οπου εξηγουσε τους λογουςτης παραιτησης του.

''Σκουαλ...''ειπε με φωνη γεματη εκπληξη αλλα και φοβο ''εχεις καποιο παραπονο απο τη σχολη?''

''Οχι,κυριε Σιντ.Αλλα δε μπορω να παραμεινω αλλο εδω.''

''Εχεις καμμια δυσκολια με τα παιδια?Διοτι δεν εχω ακουσει κανενα παραπονο για σενα.''

''Οχι,κυριε.Ολα τα παιδια δειχνουν μεγαλη υπακοη και αφοσιωση.''

''Σαφως.Σκουαλ,για να ειμαι συντομος,η σχολη σε χρειαζεται γιατι μεχρι στιγμης δεν εχει καποιον

εστω ισαξιο σου.Μηπως θα σου ηταν ευκολο να μας δωσεις το χρονο να βρουμε καποιον αντικαταστατη?''

''Εφοσον δεν εχω αλλη επιλογη,ετσι θα γινει''

''Πολυ καλα.Μπορεις τωρα να πας στο μαθημα.''

''Ευχαριστω.''

Μολις βγηκε απο την πορτα,τα συναισθηματα του ηταν αναμεικτα.Απο μια μερια ενιωθε ανακουφιση για το μεγαλο βημα που αποφασισε να πραγματοποιησει. Απο την αλλη,δεν ηθελε να δυσαρεστησει το Σιντ,τον ανθρωπο που του ειχε φερθει με τοση αγαπη και καταννοηση.

Μπορει να κρατουσαν παντα τα προσχηματα μεταξυ τους,ταυτοχρονα ομως γνωριζαν οτι η σχεση τους ηταν στοργικη,μια σχεση μεταξυ πατερα-παιδιου.Δεν ηθελε να νομισει ο Σιντ οτι τον προδιδε,καθε αλλο,του χρωστουσε απεραντη ευγνωμοσυνη για ολα οσα ειχε κανει γι αυτον στο παρελθον καθως και για την απεριοριστη εμπιστοσυνη που του ειχε δειξει,οταν τον ειχε αναθεσει ως ηγετη του κηπου.

Ο Σιντ ομως δεν ειχε σχηματισει καμμια αρνητικη αποψη για το Σκουαλ.γιατι ηξερε οτι τα παιδια,οπως και τα πουλια στη φυση μια μερα ανοιγουν τα φτερα τους και φευγουν μακρια.Παραλληλα ηξερε οτι ο Σκουαλ χρειαζοταν μια αλλαγη,κατι που να τον κανει να ξεχασει τη Ρινοα και να του δωσει νεα πνοη.Μπορει να μην του ανοιξε αυτο το ευαισθητο θεμα,ομως ηξερε πολυ καλα οτι τον πονουσε ακομα και αυτος ηταν ο βασικος λογος της αποχωρησης του.

Ο Διευθυντης καλεσε τα κοριτσια,την Κουιστις και την Ξου για να συζητησουν το θεμα της αντικαταστασης του Σκουαλ.

''Κοριτσια,ο λογος που σας καλεσα ειναι ο εξης:

Πριν απο λιγο,ο Σκουαλ μου παρεδωσε την επιστολη παραιτησης του.Οπως καταλαβαινετε,η θεση μας ειναι δυσκολη διοτι η σχολη δεν εχει αλλο ισαξιο χειριστη Οπλοσπαθου.''

''Ο Σειφερ,κυριε,ειναι επισης πολυ ικανος.''ειπε η Ξου αυθορμητα.

''Ομως δεν κανει γι αυτη τη θεση καθως υστερει στους ανυπογραφους νομους της υπακοης της σχολης.''προσθεσε ο Σιντ.

''Οντως.Αν επικοινωνουσαμε με τον κηπο της Γκαλμπαντια,ισως να βρισκοταν καποιος...''

''Μου ηρθε μια ιδεα,αλλα δεν ξερω αν θα συμφωνησετε κυριε Σιντ.''ειπε η Κουιστις σε μια ξαφνικη αναλαμπη απο το πουθενα.

Υπαρχει αξιος αντικαταστατης του Σκουαλ και το ξερετε αυτο.''

Ο Σιντ αναστεναξε ελαφρα,καθως ειχε καιρο να ακουσει γι αυτο το προσωπο.

''Δεν εννοεις το ατομο που νομιζω.''ειπε ρητορικα,αν και ηξερε οτι η κουβεντα θα πηγαινε τελικα σε αυτο.

''Μαλιστα,κυριε Σιντ.Εκεινη θα μπορουσε και το ξερετε πολυ καλα.''

''Δεν αποφοιτησε καν,Κουιστις,οπως ο Σειφερ.Εφυγε ξαφνικα και εξαφανιστηκε σαν φαντασμα.''ειπε με μια εκφραση πικριας.

''Πιστευα οτι ηταν μοναχα ενα πεισμα,αλλα το εννοουσε.''προσθεσε.''Τουλαχιστον,ειναι καλα?''ρωτησε με

ενδιαφερον την Κουιστις.

''Οσο ποτε αλλοτε.''απαντησε με σιγουρια η Κουιστις.

''Ωραια.Ξου,μπορεις να συνεχισεις τη δουλεια σου.Κουιστις,εισαι ελευθερη για σημερα.Προσπαθησε να επικοινωνησεις οσο το δυνατον

πιο συντομα.

''Μαλιστα,κυριε.''

Εν τω μεταξυ,στην αιθουσα οπου διδασκε ο Σκουαλ επικρατουσε μια πρωτογνωρη,ασυνηθιστη σιωπη.Θαρρεις οτι ειχε μπει σε αλλη ταξη.Δεν υπηρχαν τα γελια,οι ψιθυροι,οι παρατηρησεις και οι φωνες.Τα παιδια ηξεραν,καταλαβαιναν,μα δε μιλουσαν.Ενα απο αυτα πηρε το θαρρος να τον ρωτησει ευθεως.

''Κυριε,μπορω να σας ρωτησω κατι?''

''Πες μου.''

''Ειναι αληθεια οτι θα φυγετε?''

''Τελειωστε πρωτα το διαγωνισμα σας.''

Στα πιο πισω θρανια δυο αγορια αρχισαν να συζητουν.

''Αρα,ειναι αληθεια.''ειπε το ενα απο αυτα και εσκυψε το κεφαλι.

''Οσο πιο λιγο μιλα,τοσο περισσοτερα λεει.''ειπε το αλλο αγορι και ο διπλανος του εγνεψε καταφατικα το κεφαλι του.

''Εχεις δικιο.Κρυβεται πισω απο το δαχτυλο του.''

''Μα ειναι ευκολο να καταλαβουμε τι σκεφτεται!''

Τα αγορια ξεσπασαν σε γελια κι ο Σκουαλ τους εκανε παρατηρηση.Φαινεται πως μια προταση του ηταν ικανη να ξαναδωσει ζωντανια στην ταξη,δινοντας τους αφορμη για σχολια με την υπεκφυγη του να απαντησει στην ερωτηση του μαθητη.

Μαζεψε τις κολλες και ειχε μεινει αρκετη ωρα ελευθερη μεχρι να τελειωσει η διδακτικη ωρα.Εβηξε διακριτικα και προετοιμαστηκε να μιλησει στα παιδια,λες και ειχε να βγαλει ενα λογομπροστα σε ενα πολυ σημαντικο κοινο.Την ιδια στιγμη,ενιωθε ενα βαρος απο τη σκεψη οτι ηταν λες και θα περνουσε απο ανακριση.

''Λοιπον,παιδια.Σημερα παρεδωσα την παραιτηση μου στο διευθυντη Σιντ και εγινε αποδεκτη.Το μονο που μενει ειναι να βρεθει ο αντικαταστατης μου.''

Ηταν συντομος,λακωνικος και περιεκτικος.Δεν του αρεσε εξαλλου να μιλαει πολυ για τον εαυτο του.Το μονο που θεωρουσε χρεος του στα παιδια ηταν να τους πει την αληθεια και τιποτα παραπερα.Επειτα,μετα απο μια μικρη παυση συνεχισε.

''Ευχομαι ο νεος αντικαταστατης σας να ειναι πιο ταλαντουχος,πιο χαρισματικος και

να τα πατε καλα μαζι του.Καλη σας τυχη.''

Τοτε η ταξη γεμισε με επιφωνηματα δυσαρεσκειας.

''Εμας δε μας σκεφτεστε?''ρωτησε θυμωμενα ενα κοριτσι.

''Τι θα κανουμε χωρις εσας?Αναρωτηθηκατε ποτε ποσο σας χρειαζομαστε?''

''Η Γιοκο εχει δικιο,κυριε!Ολο αυτον τον καιρο σας σκεφτομασταν,θελαμε να σας βοηθησουμε αλλαδε θελησατε ποτε βοηθεια.''ειπε το αγορι της Γιοκο.

''Δε χρειαζομαι βοηθεια απο κανεναν,εκτος απο τον εαυτο μου τον ιδιο.Το τι θα κανω δε σας αφορα.Και τωρα μπορειτε να κανετε διαλειμμα.''

Η ταξη αδειασε και ο Σκουαλ εμεινε μονος.Εκατσε στο γραφειο του με σκυμμενο το κεφαλι.Οσο περιεργο κι αν του φαινοταν,δεν περιμενε

οτι τα παιδια τον αγαπουσαν τοσο και τον θαυμαζαν.Κατα καιρους ακουγε διαφορα αρνητικα σχολια για το προσωπο του,οπως το οτι ηταν πολυ αντικοινωνικος,εγωιστης και ακομα χειροτερα εγωκεντρικος,καθως δεν ηταν ουτε ο πρωτος ουτε ο τελευταιος στον κοσμο που εχει υποφερει.

Μαλιστα ειδε και κρυφες εκφρασεις χαρας οταν ανακοινωσε την αποχωριση του.Παρολ'αυτα,κανεις δε μπορουσε να αρνηθει οτι ηταν εξαιρετικος στη δουλεια του.Γι αυτο το λογο η αντικατασταση του ηταν τοσο δυσκολο προβλημα τοσο για το Σιντ οσο και για τους μαθητες.

Δεν περασαν ουτε δεκα λεπτα και ο Σκουαλ ακουσε βηματα να ερχονται προς το μερος του.Ενας παλιος φιλος ειχε ερθει να τον επισκεφτει με πολλη χαρα.Ηταν ο Ζελλ,ο οποιος κρατουσε το πατινι του και ειχε ενα τεραστιο χαμογελο στο προσωπο του.

''Έι,φιλαρακο!!αναφωνησε με μεγαλη χαρα.Γιατι αυτο το προσωπο?''

Ο Σκουαλ σηκωθηκε απο το γραφειο του και ειπε με το γνωστο του υφος:

''Θα φυγω σε λιγες μερες.''

Υστερα γυρισε την πλατη του οπως συνηθιζε να κανει οταν δεν ηταν διατεθειμενος να δωσει ιδιαιτερη σημασια σε αυτα που θα ακουγε.

Αυτη του η συμπεριφορα ωρες ωρες θυμιζε μικρο παιδι που πεισμωνε οταν ηξερε οτι ειχε κανει κατι αναρμοστο και θα τ'ακουγε.

''Γιατι φιλαρακο?Γιατι να φυγεις?''

''Θελω να κανω μια νεα αρχη.Να ξεκινησω μια νεα περιπετεια.''

''Περιπετεια?Τοτε παρε με μαζι σου δικε μου!Θελω να κλωτσησω κανεναν κ...ο!''

ειπε γεματος ενθουσιασμο.

''Παω να ετοιμασω τα πραγματα μου.''

''Δε θα με παρεις κι εμενα?Τι φιλος εισαι ρε Σκουαλ?''ειπε παραπονιαρικα με το γνωστο

του ευθυμο υφος.

''Εγω ειμαι αυτος που πρεπει να ξεχασει,Ζελλ.Ειναι δικη μου αυτη η περιπετεια.''

''Ο,τι κι αν λες εγω θα ερθω μαζι σου!Θα χρειαστεις τις γροθιες μου!!''

Ο Ζελλ,αν και φαινομενικα εδειχνε επιπολαιος,ηταν παντα διατεθειμενος να ακολουθησει και να βοηθησει το Σκουαλ σε οτιδηποτε χρειαζοταν.Για εκεινον,ο Σκουαλ ηταν κατι παραπανω απο ενας παλιος συμφοιτητης της σχολης Σι-Ντι :ηταν ο αδερφος που ποτε δεν ειχε και καλος συντροφος του στη μαχη εναντια στο κακο.Η περιπετεια τους για να σωσουν τον κοσμο πριν 3 χρονια ειχε χαραχτει βαθεια στην ψυχη του.Ετσι,αν και ακολουθησε την αγαπη του για το σκέιτ,δεν ξεχασε ουτε μια στιγμη τον παλιο του φιλο.Ταυτοχρονα δεν ειχε χασει επαφες ουτε με τη Σελφι,την οποια συναντουσε συχνα στις διαφορες μετακινησεις του με τρενο για τα πρωταθληματα στα οποια συμμετειχε.

Οταν εφτασαν στον κοιτωνα του Σκουαλ,ο Ζελλ ηθελε να μαθει αν ο Σκουαλ ειχε κρατησει επαφες

με αλλα ατομα της παρεας τους.

''Η Κουιστις τι γινεται?''ρωτησε το Σκουαλ γεματος περιεργεια.

''Καλα ειναι.Γιατι ρωτας?''.

''Ελεγα μηπως...ξερεις!''

''Σε καμμια περιπτωση.''απαντησε ορθα-κοφτα.

''Οκ οκ φιλε...!Ελεγα μηπως ενιωθες καλυτερα αν...''

''Κοφτο!''τον διεκοψε ο Σκουαλ δειχνοντας εντονα την ενοχληση του για τα σχολια του Ζελλ.

''Εχεις νεα της Σελφι μηπως?

''Οχι ιδιαιτερα.Μου στελνει καρτες που και που.''

Βλεποντας το Σκουαλ απροθυμο να μιλησει περισσοτερο για τις σχεσεις του με αλλα ατομα αποφασισε να ρωτησει για τη νεα τους περιπετεια.

''Που θα παμε τελικα για τη νεα μας περιπετεια?''

''Στις νεες ηπειρους.''

''Οριστε?Εισαι σοβαρος?Και πως θα παμε εκει?Δηλαδη εννοω-δεν εχει πλοιο για εκει!

''Θα μαθουμε συντομα αφου παμε στην Εσθαρ.Ο Λαγκουνα θα ξερει κατι.''

''Εννοεις ο πατερας σου,Σκουαλ!Η Εσθαρ ειναι τερααααστια πολη και σιγουρα θα μας βοηθησουν!

Θα 'μαστε οι πρωτοι που θα βρεθουν στις νεες ηπειρους και θα σκισουμε ξανα!!''

''Μην ενθουσιαζεσαι τοσο.Ειναι προσωπικο ζητημα.''

''Να παρεις ολη τη δοξα μονος σου?Αγαπω τον κινδυνο,δικε μου!Μαζι θα το κανουμε!''

''Συμφωνοι.''

Μολις βραδιασε λιγο,η Κουιστις χτυπησε την πορτα του κοιτωνα του Σκουαλ.Ολη η αγωνια ηταν ζωγραφισμενη στο προσωπο της,οχι μονο επειδη θα τον εβλεπε αλλα και γιατι ηθελε να βρει τον τροπο να τον πεισει να βγει απο το δωματιο του. Χτυπησε και δευτερη φορα,αλλα δεν ακουσε απαντηση.

"Σκουαλ?Εισαι μεσα?''

''Τι με θες Κουιστις?''ρωτησε γεματος απροθυμια να συναντηθει μαζι της.

''Ο διευθυντης θελει να σε δει στην αιθουσα των δεξιωσεων!Λεει οτι ειναι κατι πολυ σημαντικο!Ντυσου κι ελα.''

Ο Σκουαλ αναρωτηθηκε για μια στιγμη τι να τον ηθελε τετοια ωρα ο Σιντ και μαλιστα στην αιθουσα των δεξιωσεων.

Παρολο που ειχε δευτερες σκεψεις,ντυθηκε και βγηκε απο το δωματιο του.

''Εκει...εζησα τις πιο ομορφες στιγμες της ζωης μου.''παραδεχτηκε σκεφτομενος απο μεσα του.''αλλα και τις πιο δυσκολες.''

Απολυτο σκοταδι επικρατουσε στην αιθουσα.Σκεφτηκε για μια στιγμη να κανει πισω,αλλα μια αορατη μαγικη δυναμη τον τραβουσε προς

το μπαλκονι.Εκεινο το μερος ηταν το πιο αγαπημενο του,γιατι εκει ειχε ανταλλαξει το πρωτο του φιλι με τη Ρινοα.

''Μαλλον η Κουιστις μου εκανε πλακα''ξανασκεφτηκε.''Θα κατσω λιγακι ομως.Μονο για λιγο.''

Η θεα των αστεριων τού ξυπνουσε αναμνησεις.

''Της αρεσε πολυ να τα κοιταει...'''

Ξαφνου στον ουρανο διεκρινε ενα αστερι να πεφτει...

Τοτε,με τα ματια του μυαλου του ειδε τη Ρινοα να του το δειχνει χαμογελωντας...

Αυτη η εικονα παγωσε στο μυαλο του και πριν προλαβει να συνειδητοποιησει για ποση ωρα γινοταν αυτο,ο κροτος και οι λαμψη των βεγγαλικων τον επανεφεραν στην πραγματικοτητα.Εκπληκτος,ανεκφραστος αλλα και βαθεια συγκινημενος παρατηρησε στον ουρανο να σχηματιζεται τ'ονομα του.Η αιθουσα γεμισε με φωτα και πριν καν προλαβει να γυρισει το κεφαλι του ακουσε φωνες:

''ΕΚΠΛΗΞΗΗΗΗΗΗΗΗΗΗΗ!!!''

Δεν πιστευε αυτο που ζουσε.Οι μαθητες του σε συνεργασια με το Διευθυντη Σιντ,την Κουιστις και το Ζελλ ειχαν οργανωσει προς τιμην του ενα αποχαιρετιστηριο παρτυ-εκπληξη.

''Νοιαζομαστε για σενα Σκουααααλ!''φωναξε ο Ζελλ γεματος χαρα σφιγγοντας τη γροθια του.

''Ζελλ?Ηξερες γι αυτο?''ρωτησε σαστισμενος απο τον κοσμο που ειχε μαζευτει.

''Φυσικα και ηξερα φιλαρακο!Η Κουιστις ειχε την ιδεα μαζι με το διευθυντη Σιντ και την Ξου!!Στην εφερα εεεεεε???''ειπε με ενα τεραστιο χαμογελο ολο ικανοποιηση.

''Θα 'μαστε μαζι σου,Σκουαλ,με οποιο τροπο κι αν διαλεξεις για μας.''ειπε η Κουιστις καθως ξεπροβαλε φορωντας ενα εκθαμβωτικο φορεμα.

''Σκουαλ,παντα θα σ'εχω σαν παιδι μου.''του ειπε ο Σιντ γεματος ευγενεια.

''Κυριε Σκουαλ,σας ευχομαστε καλη τυχη στην περιπετεια σας!''

''Ευχαριστω παιδια.''ειπε και ενα γλυκο χαμογελο σχηματιστηκε στα χειλη του.

Ενα χαμογελο,το οποιο του ειχε παρει αυτο το συγκεκριμενο μερος πριν τρια χρονια.

Και τωρα, το ιδιο μερος του το επεστρεφε ξανα απλοχερα...


	4. Chapter 4

**Κεφαλαιο 1**

**Νεα αρχη (3)**

Ειχε κοιμηθει μολις λιγες ωρες,αλλα ο υπνος του ηταν βαθυς κι ικανοποητικοςπου σηκωθηκε ξεκουραστος.

Δε θυμοταν καν ποτε ηταν η τελευταια φορα που'χε ξυπνησει με τοσο καλη διαθεση,για τα δικα του δεδομενα.Τοσο καλη,που απορουσε αν ηταν αληθεια η καποιο ουτοπικο ονειροειχε ξεδιπλωθει μπροστα στα ματια του.

''_Ημουν εκει..._

_Ειδα τα φωτα,τη λαμψη απο τα βεγγαλικα...Ηταν αληθεια?...''_

Ακομα δε μπορουσε να συνειδητοποιησει το ποσο ομορφα ειχε περασει το προηγουμενο βραδυ.Οι εκδηλωσεις αγαπης κι αφοσιωσης στο προσωπο του φανταζαν ονειρικες,εξωπραγματικες,σα να μην προοριζονταν για εκεινον αλλα για καποιον αλλο.

''Ωραια ηταν,μα τωρα τελειωσε.''σκεφτηκε καθως σηκωθηκε απο το κρεβατι του.

Διπλα στο μικρο του κομοδινο,μια φωτογραφια γυρισμενη αναποδα δηλωνε διακριτικα την παρουσια της,αναμεσα στις καρτες της Σελφι και στις φωτογραφιες του Ζελλ.Ο Σκουαλ,με μια κινηση του χεριου του την κρατησε,ομως δισταζε να την κοιταξει...Ενιωθε τον πειρασμο να τον κυριευει,αλλα καταφερει να αντισταθει σε αυτη την ανεξελεγκτη επιθυμια.

_''Συγνωμη,μα δε θα σε παρω''_ειπε χαμηλοφωνα και τη γυρισε ξανα στη θεση της.

_''Θα σε κουβαλω παντα μεσα μου.'' _ψιθυρισε...

Δεν ηταν πως δεν ηθελε να τη βλεπει πια,αλλα δεν ενιωθε ακομα ετοιμος να την αντικρυσει χωρις να τον συνεπαρουν αισθηματα βαθειας λυπης και οργης.Λυπη που δεν ηταν πια μαζι του,που δε θα εβλεπε ξανα το λαμπερο χαμογελο της,δε θαενιωθε ξανα τη ζεστη θαλπωρη του κορμιου της κρατωντας τη στην αγκαλια του...Οργη που δε μπορουσε να κανει τιποτα να αποτρεψει το χαμο της.Γιατι η αγαπη του δεν ηταν αρκετη να την κρατησει στη ζωη.Πολλες φορες του ειχαν πει οτι δεν εφταιγε εκεινος για οτι συνεβη,ενιωθε ομως υπευθυνος για ολα και δε μπορουσε να συγχωρησει τον εαυτο του.Ετσι,ορισμενες φορες εβλεπε την απομονωση σαν αυτοτιμωρια,εξοριζοντας τον εαυτο του σε μονοπατια εσωτερικης μοναξιας.Παρολ'αυτα,ηταν αποφασισμενος να προχωρησει.Οχι να ξεχασει,αλλα να ξεπερασει ολες αυτες τις τυψεις που τον επνιγαν.Γιατι καθε αναμνηση του,που καποτε του εφερνε χαρα,ειχε μεταμορφωθει σε μαρτυριο.Καθε χαδι της ειχε μεταραπει σε αγκαθι στην ψυχη του,καθε αγγιγμα της τον εκανε και ψυχορραγουσε.Πολυ περισσοτερο,οι μερες του μεχρι να την ακολουθουσε θα'ταν πολλες,υπερβολικα πολλες,σκεφτηκε σε μια στιγμη απελπισιας.

_''Θα αξιοποιησω τη ζωη μου,θα τη γεμισω με νοημα και ουσια._

_Εσυ θα εισαι η πηγη της δυναμης μου,το στηριγμα μου,το κουραγιο μου,το κινητρο μου._

_Παντα θα σε σκεφτομαι.''_

Βγηκε εξω στον κηπο και οι ζεστες ακτινες του ηλιου αγγιξαν το λευκο του προσωπο.Τα γαλανα του ματια ελαμψαν γεματα γοητεια,τραβωντας διακριτικα βλεμματα κοριτσιων πανω του.Ετοιμαζονταν να πανε στο μαθημα τους,ομως δεν εχαναν την ευκαιρια να ριξουν κλεφτες ματιες.Εκεινος ομως ηταν αλλου και θα παρεμενε για πολυ ακομα.

Μια γνωριμη μορφη εμφανιστηκε απο το πουθενα,με εντυπωσιακο,σχεδον επιδεικτικο τροπο.

''Καντε χωροοοοοοο!!!''φωναξε αναμεσα στο πληθος των παιδιων.

Ο Σκουαλ χαμηλωσε λιγο το κεφαλι του και ακουμπησε το δεξι του χερι στο μετωπο του.

_''Τι τυπος κι αυτος.''_σκεφτηκε.

Ηταν ο Ζελλ,ο οποιος κατευθυνθηκε προς το Σκουαλ με το πατινι του κανοντας διαφορες φαντασμαγορικες φιγουρες.

''Δεν ειμαι κι ο πρωτος?''καυχηθηκε ο Ζελλ.

''Τι κανεις με το πατινι?''

''Θα σε παρω και θα φυγουμε,φιλαρακο!!Μπορεις να με εμπιστευτεις!''

''Σταματα να φερεσαι σαν παιδι.''τον συμβουλευσε ο Σκουαλ.

''Κι εσυ σταματα να φερεσαι σα γερος.Ειμαστε νεοι,Σκουαλ.Διασκεδασε λιγο!''

''Η περιπετεια μας δεν ειναι ταξιδι αναψυχης,Ζελλ.''ειπε ο Σκουαλ με σοβαρο υφος.

''Κανενα προβλημα!Ο κινδυνος με εξιταρει!''ειπε καθως γυρισε την πλατη του και

τεντωσε τα χερια του ωσπου να φτασουν τις κουταλες του.

Ξαφνικα,γουρλωσε τα ματια του γεματος περιεργεια και εκπληξη,λυγιζοντας τα γονατα του και

τα χερια του.

''Σκουαλ!!Κοιτα εκει!!''φωναξε.

Ο Σκουαλ γυρισε το βλεμμα του και αντικρυσε μια κοπελα να περπατα προς το κεντρικο σημειο του κηπου.Φορουσε ολοσωμη στολη σκουρο μωβ και τα ξανθα σπαστα μαλλια της σχηματιζαν ελαφριες κυματιστες μπουκλες που εφταναν ως τη μεση της,καλυπτοντας το σπαθι που κουβαλουσε στην πλατη της.Το βημα της ηταν δυναμικο,αποφασιστικο,μαρτυροντας οτι ειχε μυηθει στην τεχνη του πολεμου και της μαχης.

Επιφωνηματα θαυμασμου κι εκπληξεως κατεκλεισαν οσους την αντικρυζαν.Ενας απο αυτους της μιλησε ειρωνικα.Εκεινη δεν εδωσε σημασια,συνεχισε να περπατα αδιαφορωντας,προκαλωντας την οργη του Σειφερ,ο οποιος εβγαλε το Οπλοσπαθο του και ετρεξε προς το μερος της να της επιτεθει.Πριν καν το συνειδητοποησει,τα ξιφη τους ειχαν ηδη διασταυρωθει και αντικρυζε το προσωπο της.

Βλεμμα αλαζονικο,γεματο υποτιμηση προς τη θεα του σημαδιου που εφερε το μετωπο του Σειφερ.

''Την τελευταια φορα που κοιταξα,εσυ ειχες ουλη,αξιολυπητε!'' του ειπε με εριστικο τροπο.

''Δε μπορει!''ειπε με απεραντη εκπληξη για το οπλο που κουβαλουσε εκεινη.

''Τοτε φορα γυαλια.''ειπε καθως με μια κινηση της εσπασε τη διασταυρωση των Οπλοσπαθων τους

και τον εριξε κατω.

Εκανε να προχωρησει,αλλα ο Σειφερ δεν ηταν διατεθειμενος να ταπεινωθει απο ενα απλο κοριτσακι,κατα τα λεγομενα του.Ορμηξε κατα πανω της αλλα απετυχε ξανα να την αιφνιδιασει.

''Φαινεται δεν αποφοιτησες απο τη σχολη Σι-Ντι.''του ειπε καθως τον αφοπλισε και του πηρε το Οπλοσπαθο.

''Δε σου εχουν μαθει οτι ειναι δειλο να επιτιθεσαι πισωπλατα.''

''Πως τολμας να μιλας ετσι στον προεδρο του συμβουλιου πειθαρχιας του Κηπου!''ειπε εξοργισμενος προσπαθωντας να παρει

ξανα πισω το Οπλοσπαθο του.

''Το Οπλο σου κατασχεται μεχρι να ζητησεις συγνωμη,ταυτοχρονα απαλλασεσαι απο τα καθηκοντα σου.''

''Ποια εισαι εσυ που θα μου δωσεις εντολες?''

''Θα στο πει ο Διευθυντης.Εκτος κι αν...''

Ο Σειφερ δεν ειχε αλλη επιλογη.Μισουσε το γεγονος οτι επρεπε να ζητησει συγνωμη.Ομως δε μπορουσε να κανει αλλιως.Χωρις το οπλο του ενιωθε αδυναμος,αν και ειχε μια ακομη επιλογη,αυτη της χρησης μαγικων.

''Μην το κανεις.Δε σε παιρνει.''του ειπε καθως του εδειξε το δαχτυλιδι αντανακλασης που φορουσε.Ηταν χαμενος απο καθε αποψη,ετσι αποφασισε να της ζητησει συγνωμη προκειμενου να κρατησει ξανα στα χερια του το πολυποθητο Οπλο του.

_''Μια λεξη ειναι.Κι ας μη το εννοω...''_σκεφτηκε απο μεσα του προσπαθωντας να καλμαρει τον εαυτο του

για την ηττα του.

''Συγνωμη.''ειπε προσπαθωντας να το παιξει ψυχραιμος.

''Πολυ καλα.''ειπε εκεινη και του πεταξε ξανα το σπαθι του,γυριζοντας την πλατη της,συνεχιζοντας να περπαταει,κατευθυνομενη προς το

ασανσερ του κηπου.

Ομως δεν ειχε πει την τελευταια του κουβεντα.

''Μη νομιζεις οτι νικησες επειδη δε σε πηρα στα σοβαρα.''

''Οταν γινεις σοβαρος το κανονιζουμε.''

Ο Σκουαλ και ο Ζελλ που παρακολουθησαν τα γεγονοτα ειχαν μεινει εκπληκτοι.

''Χαχαχαχα!!Καλα να παθει ο Σειφερ,του αξιζε!''γελασε χαιρεκακα ο Ζελλ.

''Δεν ηταν σοβαρος,οντως.''σχολιασε με απαθεια ο Σκουαλ.

''Παραδεχεσαι ομως οτι τον εκανε σκονη!''

''Εχει δεξιοτεχνια.''

''Μονο αυτο εχεις να πεις?Δεν εχω ξαναδει πουθενα κοριτσι με Οπλοσπαθο!

Φιλε,ηταν πραγματικα κατι!''

''Λες να ειναι ο 'αντικαταστατης' μου που ελεγε ο Σιντ?.''

''Αρα σε λιγο μπορουμε να φυγουμε!''ειπε με ανυπομονησια ο Ζελλ.

''Παμε να προλαβουμε το ασανσερ και να τη ρωτησουμε!!''

Κινηθηκαν γρηγορα και την προλαβαν καθως εμπαινε στο ασανσερ.

''Καλημερα!''της ειπε ο Ζελλ με μια μικρη δοση αμηχανιας,μη γνωριζοντας τι να της πει.

''Καλημερα.''ανταποδωσε καθως ειχε κατσει στη γωνια του ασανσερ με σταυρωμενα τα χερια της.

''Στον τριτο οροφο.''ειπε επιτακτικα.

''Εκει παμε κι εμεις.''ειπε ο Σκουαλ.

''Τι αξιολυπητο.''σχολιασε δυσαρεστημενα βλεποντας το Σκουαλ.''Κι αλλος σημαδεμενος?''προσθεσε.

''Μη μιλας ετσι για το φιλο μου!ειπε ο Ζελλ υπερασπιζομενος το Σκουαλ.

''Αυτος ο αναθεματισμενος ο Σειφερ εφταιγε!''

''Βλεπω.Οποτε ειστε και οι δυο αδεξιοι.''

''Δε θα της δωσουμε αναφορα,Ζελλ.''

Βλεποντας την,η οποιαδηποτε συμπαθεια που θα μπορουσε να νιωσει για το προσωπο της εξανεμιστηκε.Ηταν κυνικη και αυθαδης,εκπεμποντας μια αντιπαθητικη σιγουρια για τον εαυτο της.Η ουλη του Σκουαλ την εκανε να τον υποτιμα,λες και ειχε επιλεξει ο ιδιος του να την εχει.Δεν ειχε κανενα δικαιωμα να μιλα σα να ηταν εκει την ωρα που ο Σειφερ ειχε χρησιμοποιησει βρωμικα μεσα για να τον τραυματισει.

Αλλα ταυτοχρονα δεν ειχε και το δικαιωμα να μαθει,απο τη στιγμη που ανοιξε τοσο ευκολα το στομα της χωρις να ξερει το παραμικρο για εκεινον,κρινοντας τον σα να ηταν ανικανος μονο απο μια ατυχη και δυσαρεστη στιγμη.

''Παω πρωτη.''ειπε καθως βγηκε απο το ασανσερ και κατευθυνθηκε στο γραφειο του Σιντ,

προσπερνωντας την Ξου.Εκεινη αναρωτηθηκε τι τρεχει μαζι της και δεν της μιλησε,λες και της κρατουσε καποια κακια για κατι.

Η Ξου βλεποντας το Ζελλ και το Σκουαλ τους καλημερισε και σχολιασε με ενα υφος αμηχανιας:

''Υποθετω πως εχει γινει πολυ μοναχικη τα τελευταια χρονια.''

''Τι προβλημα εχει με τους ανθρωπους???''ρωτησε ο Ζελλ φανερα ενοχλημενος απο την αναρμοστη συμπεριφορα

της πριν λιγα λεπτα στο ασανσερ.

''Ειναι λιγο...ευεξαπτη!''ειπε η Ξου με ενα μικρο γελακι.''Αν συνεχισει ετσι,φοβαμαι οτι

δε θα μπορεσει να σε αντικαταστησει,Σκουαλ.''

''Να παρει!!''ειπε ο Ζελλ και εδωσε μια γροθια στον τοιχο,ριχνοντας κατω τις κορνιζες του Σιντ και τα βραβεια για τη σχολη.

''Ηρεμα,Ζελλ!''φωναξε αυταρχικα ο Σκουαλ.

Η Ξου ενιωσε ακομα πιο αμηχανα και προσπαθησε να συμμαζεψει ο,τι ειχε ριξει ο Ζελλ.

Ο Ζελλ,κατακοκκινος απο τη ντροπη του εξυσε το κεφαλι του κι ειπε:

''Παω να φαω ενα χοτ-ντογκ να ηρεμησω,φιλε!Ειναι οτι πρεπει για στιγμες σαν αυτες!''Ετσι,πηρε το ασανσερ

και κατεβηκε ξανα κατω,τρεχοντας για την καντινα του κηπου με μανια να προλαβει.

Ο Σκουαλ παρεμεινε εξω απο την εισοδο του γραφειου μαζι με την Ξου.Ταυτοχρονα,ακουσε το Σιντ να φωναζει:

OΡΙΣΤΕ????!!!

''Ωχ,πρεπει να κανουμε γρηγορα Σκουαλ!''ειπε αγχωμενη η Ξου.

''Αν τα δει αυτα ο Διευθυντης...'''προσθεσε εντρομα εχοντας τα ματια της γουρλωμενα.

Ο Διευθυντης ομως δεν ειχε παρει χαμπαρι τι ειχε συμβει ακομα.Οσο ο Σκουαλ,ο Ζελλ κι η Ξου ηταν εξω,εκεινος ειχε δεχτει την επισκεψη της περιεργης κοπελας.

''Ω...Τζιλλιαν!!ειπε και η εκπληξη ηταν ζωγραφισμενη στο προσωπο του.

''Ποσος καιρος παει απο τοτε που εφυγες?''

''Απο τα χερια σου η απο τη σχολη?''τον ρωτησε με διαπεραστικο,κοφτο τροπο.

''Κοιτα.''συνεχισε ''Δεν ειμαι εδω για να συνεχισω την εκπαιδευση μου.Εξαλλου,ειστε αχρηστοι τωρα.''

Τα λογια της και οι χαρακτηρισμοι της τον ενοχλησαν,ομως ηθελε να ειναι οσο πιο ευγενικος γινεται μαζι της.

''Ειναι αληθεια οτι δεν πολεμαμε πια...Αλλα μπορεις να μεταβιβασεις τη γνωση σου και τις ικανοτητες σου στα παιδια.''

''Δηλαδη?Απλα κουνωντας το σπαθι μου στον αερα?Η καθισμενη ολη μερα σε μια καρεκλα?''

''Οποτε,αρνεισαι τη θεση της αντικαταστατριας του Σκουαλ.''

''Δεν ηρθα για τη θεση.''του εξηγησε.''Ηρθα να σου ζητησω να παρω μερικα μελη Σι-Ντι μαζι μου.''

''ΟΡΙΣΤΕ????!!!''

''Δεν προσπαθω με την ιδιοτητα της πρωην αναδοχης κορης σου να σε πεισω.''

Αυτη της η κουβεντα εβαλε σε σκεψεις το Σιντ.Τοτε εκεινη συνεχισε.

''Ηρθα οπως καθε ατομο που θα ζητουσε βοηθεια απο τον κηπο σου.

Νομιζω οτι εχω αυτο το δικαιωμα.Θα πληρωσω πολλα...''

Ο Σιντ ειδε ειλικρινεια στα ματια της,παρολο που η προταση της τον εφερε σε δυσκολη θεση.

''Δηλαδη,οχι μονο χανω τον καλυτερο καθηγητη της σχολης μου,αλλα και τα μελη Σι-Ντι επισης!''

''Ετσι θα τιμησεις τον αρχικο σκοπο της σχολης,και θα δωσεις κινητρο στους μαθητες να προσπαθησουν περισσοτερο για να φτασουν σε αυτη τη θεση.''

Η Τζιλλιαν θυμισε ξανα στο διευθυντη την αξια που ειχε η σχολη:Να δινεται βοηθεια παντα σε αυτους που τη χρειαζονται.Επομενως,λιγες προτασεις της ηταν ικανες να τον πεισουν.

''Βλεπω εχεις ωριμασει,Τζιλ.Δυστυχως ομως,δεν ειναι στη δικαιοδοσια μου πλεον αν τα εναπομεινοντα μελη θελουν να σε ακολουθησουν.Ρωτησε τον αρχηγο τους.''

''Και ποιος ειναι αυτος?''ρωτησε με περιεργεια κι ενδιαφερον.

''Ο Σκουαλ,ο μοναδικος χειριστης Οπλοσπαθου.Ειναι επισης ο καθηγητης που θα αντικαθιστουσες...''

''Καταλαβα.''ειπε με μεγαλη δυσαρεσκεια.''Ο ξανθος που αφοπλισα.''

''Οχι!ΙΕιναι ο καστανος...''

''Με την αντιθετη ουλη απο τον ξανθο!''

''Ναι,ξεφυγαν σε μεταξυ τους μαχη και ειχαμε δυσαρεστα αποτελεσματα.''

Η Τζιλλιαν εβγαλε επιδεικτικα το Οπλοσπαθο της και σχολιασε:

''Δεν ξερουν καθολου να τα χρησιμοποιουν.''

Ο Σιντ,σαν ειδε το οπλο της Τζιλλιαν δε μπορουσε να πιστεψει στα ματια του.Δεν υπηρχε περιπτωση ενα κοριτσι να κρατουσε ενα τετοιο σπαθι και να ηταν αληθινο.Ηξερε και θυμοταν την εμμονη της να μαθει να χειριζεται τετοιο οπλο,αλλα ηλπιζε με τον καιρο οτι θα καταλαβαινε πως το Οπλοσπαθο ηταν περα απο τις δυναμεις της και θα τα παρατουσε.Ετσι,θελοντας να μαθει αν ηταν αληθινο εκανε μια αφελη ερωτηση που τον οδηγησε σε μια σειρα απο αφελεις επισημανσεις.

''Επι τη ευκαιρια...Ειναι αυτο... το ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΧΕΣ ΜΙΚΡΗ???''

''ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ??Ωω,εισαι απαισιος!!''σχολιασε η Τζιλιαν,αλλα αυτη η δυσαρεσκεια δεν της εβγαινε με κακια.

''Οποτε...δεν προσπαθεις απλα να τρομαξεις κοσμο...''ειπε αμηχανα ο Σιντ.

''Ειναι αληθινο...Ισως πολυ αληθινο για ενα κοριτσι.''ειπε με περηφανεια.

''Τουλαχιστον...προσπαθησε να το κρατας με πιο...''ειπε τρομοκρατημενος καθως η Τζιλλιαν το'χε φερει πολυ κοντα του.

''Τι?''

''...Γυναικειο τροπο!!''συνεχισε ο Σιντ.

''Ε!δεν ειναι τσαντα!Πως σου φαινεται...ετσι??

Η ετσι??

''ΟΧΙ κοπελα μου!''

''Καλα.Φευγω τωρα.''

Ο Σκουαλ,που ειχε μεινει μονος του με την Ξου και προσπαθουσαν να τακτοποιησουν τις πεσμενες κορνιζες καθως ακουγαν τις φωνες το διευθυντη Σιντ γυρισαν το κεφαλι τους αφοτου ακουσαν την πορτα του γραφειου ν'ανοιγει και να πεταγεται η Τζιλλιαν σα σιφουνας.

''ΑΚΟΥΣ ΕΚΕΙ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ!!ειπε και εδωσε επισης μια γροθια στον τοιχο,ριχνοντας και τις υπολοιπες κορνιζες του τοιχου.

Πριν καν προλαβουν να σηκωθουν,εκεινη ειχε μπει στο ασανσερ κι ειχε εξαφανιστει απο τον τριτο οροφο.Ο Σκουαλ ετρεξε να την προλαβει,προκειμενου να μαθει αν θα τον αντικαθιστουσε η οχι.

''Τι μερα κι αυτη...!''αναφωνησε η Ξου και πηρε μια λυπημενη φατσα καθως εμεινε μονη να συμμαζεψει.


End file.
